


Give Me A Hand

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reader Insert, Smut, first time blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: This has been a longtime coming, but back in April I had a comment on my story "Slow Hands" with a request for a fic involving the reader giving her very first blowjob to Dean.Well I had some time yesterday so I wrote a thing.





	Give Me A Hand

“I’ve never done that before.” I remarked, glancing over at Dean. We were curled up on the couch in his living room watching a movie.

“NEVER?! Really?!” He exclaimed whipping his head around to look at me. “I know you haven’t with me, but I figured you must have at some point.”

“Don’t act all shocked. I just never had the desire to have a dick in my mouth.” I shrugged, still watching the movie, slightly uncomfortable with the way I could feel his eyes on me.

“And now…?” He asked, hope tinging his reply.

“If you’re willing to be my guinea pig, I’d be willing to give it a try. You may have to walk me through it though.” Now I turned to look at him.

“Yea...yea...I can do that. Umm...do you want to try now?” He asked, squirming slightly.

I looked down at his lap and could see his obvious interest by the tenting in his jeans. “Yea…” I responded, licking my suddenly dry lips.

He hastily unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans and boxer briefs down to his ankles while looking at me in eager anticipation. I shouldn’t have, but I laughed at the altricity with which he got ready.

Even with my slight bravado, I was a little nervous with the whole idea. I mean what if I was bad? What if I choked? What if it was absolutely disgusting? These thoughts mad their way across my mind rapidly before I tore my eyes away from his groin to look up at this face filled with want. Thinking to myself, “Fuck it!” I got up from my spot to kneel in front of him. I removed his boots so I could get the rest of his pants off, allowing me to fit nicely between his legs.

Hesitant on how to even start.I was not unfamiliar with his dick, just with having it in my mouth. I decided to just start off with touch. I always loved touching Dean. Starting at his calves, I slowly made my way up, just trailing my fingertips, lightly scratching my nails along his skin. When I got to his crotch, I paused, unsure of what to do next. “Don’t think so hard, it’s not going to bite you.” The slight chuckle in Dean’s voice broke the tension I was feeling. I began to focus once again on the task at hand.

I took one hand and wrapped it around his impressive cock. Did I really think I was going to get through this without choking? Then I leaned forward again and licked at the head. The salty, bitter taste of his precum burst across my taste buds. It was shocking at first, but not as horrible as I feared it might be. Feeling like I could actually do this, I licked right along the vein on the underside of his cock.

Dean let out a groaned “Yess…” and I grinned to myself. I hadn’t even started yet and I could feel a sense of power settle over me. Emboldened by this feeling, I started to take him into my mouth. Moving over just the head had Dean beginning to squirm under me. I worked my tongue around him, alternating between licking and sucking.

“Yea..yea..just like that.” Dean started as he brought his hands to my hair. “Can you take a little more?” Knowing Dean wanted to help (sure it was for his own pleasure), I took more of him into my mouth. He grasped onto my hear a bit more, gently massaging my scalp. I hummed at the felling of his hands in my hair, causing him to involuntarily thrust up, his cockhead hitting the back of my throat. I pulled myself off him, coughing and trying not to gag at the unexpected intrusion.

“Shit! I’m sorry!” He exclaimed.

“It’s ok.” I coughed out, looking up at him with watering eyes. “It’s ok. Was an accident.” I repeated, leaning back down to take him in again. Already having the worst that I thought would happen actually happen, I was less hesitant to suck more of him down.

I could feel the tensing in his thighs as he fought not to start thrusting again. Getting into it more, I relaxed and started to bob my head up and down, letting him slide deeper with each pass. Moving my right hand off his thigh, I reached up to start fondling his balls. Feeling how tight and close they were to his body, I knew it wasn’t long before he was done. I increased the suction on Dean, listening to him babble endearments and encouragement before he tapped frantically at my head. Tugging on my hair until I pulled off of him, he reached down, fisting his cock until he came, ropes of sticky cum covering his shirt.

I looked up at him from my spot on the floor, thinking how fucking hot he was. Then he looked down at me, breathing hard, with a dopey blissed out look on his face.

“Thanks...that was…” He ran his non-cum covered hand down his face. “That was great. I think we should take a shower and I can return the favor.” He finished up, that cocky look back on his face and evident in his voice.

“I think that’s a magnificent idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for ready my stories!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> You can find me on my fan fic Twitter account, @cas_s_honeybee


End file.
